


In the dark

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, Incest, M/M, Riding, Sam is 14, Underage - Freeform, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans out for the night and John isn't going to pass up what he's been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinmymindforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/gifts).



The room is dark, the only sound is the slow in and out breathing of John, his hand resting low on his naked stomach, above the sheet that was covering the rest of him. His eyes are open and watching the door, knowing any minute now it will be opening. Sam was asleep when he came in, but he knows the kids got some kind of 6th sense knowing when the other two come in. Though tonight it’s only him, John told the 18 year old he could stay behind and have some fun with the bartender they had saved. It had been to long since he was alone with Sam anyway and he was starting to get that itch under his skin. They couldn’t risk anything while Dean was around, if Sam had a 6th sense about them, Dean had a better one about Sam. No matter when the kid was anywhere near trouble, you would find Dean, ready to throw himself under the bus for him. And he didn’t think for a second that Dean wouldn’t hear the whimpers Sam would be making. Those whimpers.

Under the sheet his cock started to harden, lifting the sheet as he thought about the last time he had some alone time with his youngest. He was just about to give up waiting and go into the other room himself when there was a small knock on the door. A moment later Sams head poked in, his hair a mess from sleep.

“Dad? You awake?”

“Yea Sam”

“Is Dean not coming back tonight?” He asked, slipping into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Nope, he’s going to be having his own fun” John licked his lips and motioned with one finger for Sam to come over.

Biting his lip, Sam locked the door and moved over to the bed, shedding his clothes as he moved closer. When he was close enough, he climbed quickly onto the mattress and straddled Johns covered hips. Leaning down, Sam wasted no time pressing their lips together, marveling in the way Johns stubble scratched against his face. Wrapping his arms around the youngers back, John held him close as he kissed Sam like a man dying. God did he miss how good it felt to have Sam against him, to be able to hold him and kiss him.

“Missed you” Sam mumbled against his lips as his long fingers found their way into Johns hair.

“Missed you too” John gasped back as Sam started wiggling on him. Both knowing they aren’t talking about since the last time they saw each other, which was only about a day, but the last time they were together.

“Want you, want you so much” Sam moaned as John moved the sheet out of the way and his cock slid between his cheeks.

“I know baby, want you too”

Reaching into his bag that was by the bed, he pulled out the bottle of lube as Sam started kissing him again. He spills a little of the liquid on the sheets, not really being able to see what he’s doing, but soon enough is teasing Sams rim. He doesn’t have to wait long for Sam to start whimpering in pleasure as his middle finger slides into the heat.

“Been practicing baby, getting yourself ready for me?” John moaned as he was able to quickly slip another finger in.

“Yea, been thinking about your cock, wanting it so bad”

“I know, love your ass baby, going to have to try and make more time together”

“Yes, yes” Sam moaned, his hips jerking as John pressed over his prostate.

Sams begging and pleading by the time Johns got three fingers in, he can feel Sams cock pulsing against his stomach.

“Come for me first, come from just my fingers” He moans, kissing Sam hard.

Sam whined, but a few more strokes directly to his prostate and he was coming, his whole body shivering. Easing his fingers out, John adds lube to his cock before pressing into Sams still twitching hole. The answering moan he gets, is the best thing he’s ever heard as he eases Sam up.

“Ride me baby”

Sam whimpers again, but holds his hands on Johns chest and starts moving his hips back and forth, with the help of Johns hands on them.

“Yea, fuck” John moaned, his head falling back into the pillow as Sam added a little swivel to his hips.

“Yea, yea” Sam gasped out, his cock filling up again as Johns cock pressed all the right places in him.

“Gonna come for me again Sam, come all over me” John groaned, one hand moving to start stroking the hard flesh.

“Yes, yes”

With more whispered encouragements, Sam came with a shout, adding the the mess already on Johns stomach. John would have loved to stay for hours fucking into Sams tightening channel, but it had been to long with his own hand and he was coming a few moments later. Lying down on John but not pulling off, Sam kissed him again, soft and slow this time.

“You promise you’ll try to get us alone more?” Sam asked, nuzzling his head under Johns chin.

“Yea, I promise baby”

“Will I be able to sleep with you tonight?”

John wanted to say no, but Sam sounded so hopeful that he couldn’t bear to tell him that he couldn’t.

“I’ll set an early alarm so you can get back to bed before Dean gets back” John said and the happy smile and excited kiss he got, made him know he made the right decision. “But first we need to shower, in case Dean does happen to come back sooner and we have to tell him you had a night mare, god he worries so much when that happens”

“Yea” Sam said, giving John one last kiss before pulling off his softened cock with a moan, before heading towards the bathroom.

John watched him for a second, trying to ignore how his cock twitched watching his come slip down Sams thigh. With a small groan he got up off the bed and followed Sam into the bathroom, ready to take a shower and then go back to bed. Sam close to him.


End file.
